


Sweetest Treat

by SuicidalSmile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral, Smut, fuck this was indulgent, hes like second fave, i love writing yoosung tbh, mc is HAVING FEELINGS, throw me in the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSmile/pseuds/SuicidalSmile
Summary: Yoosung is a rather inexperienced lover but he's a fast learner. Very fast as you quickly find out.//SMUT//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i spat this out this morning. it was fun. but also fuck i like to sin, sin sin sin

It was a quiet evening, you were flipping through a magazine as Yoosung was snuggled against your back, chin pressed into your shoulder, as he scrolled on his phone; tv buzzing in the background. Content in the silence you flipped to the next page of your magazine, eyes skimming the text until something caught your eye. Admittedly it was a somewhat trashy magazine, something that you had bought impulsively at a newsstand earlier that morning to read on the commute. The page you had just flipped to was a glossy cover spread of an eye catching blonde in nothing but thigh highs and a bra, shocked you hastily moved to close the page but in doing so you jostled Yoosung. Grunting as you bumped his arm, his phone sliding from his hand and landing in front of you on the couch cushion, glancing down you’re mortified to realize that there’s a candid picture of you sleeping, mouth agape in soft snores. 

“ _ Ah _ ! Don’t look at that!” Yoosung cries, scrambling to get his phone back, arm slipping across your abdomen, grazing the underside of your bare chest. 

Heat scalds your flesh, once Yoosung took ahold of his phone he made no move to retract his arm; his forearm still brushing your chest. “Y-Yoosung why do you have a picture of me sleeping on there?” 

You are almost physically able to feel his blush even though you can’t see his face. Yoosung makes a strangled groan, hopelessly embarrassed, his nose falling to your shoulder. 

“I-I can’t help it, you’re so cute when you’re sleeping . . .” His words vibrate against your back, gooseflesh ghosting across the affected area. 

“You think I’m cute-” 

“ _ Always _ !” He cuts you off vehemently, crushing you against his back. “You’re always cute, so unbearably  _ cute _ .” 

Heart faltering you want to see his face, to witness the heavy blush coating his cheeks in similarity to your own. Carefully you roll over, ensuring his arm doesn’t leave your side as you do so, until you’re facing him. 

Amethyst eyes widen, his mouth falling open as his flush reaches the tips of his ears. Your chest is pressed against his, only your thin tank top acting as a measly barrier. He’s so warm, a human furnace really, his hand still tantalizingly close to your breasts, quivering in nervousness against your ribcage. For several long moments you just stare at one another, absorbing the sight of each other. It had been two months since the RFA party, two months since you first had laid eyes on each other, it seemed so long ago. The two of you now lived together, though you tried to convince Yoosung otherwise, he needed to focus on his studies and not you, he wouldn’t hear of it. ‘ _ How am I supposed to get any work done if I can’t look at you?’  _ he had asked innocently, unaware of how his words caused your heart to stop. The two of you had been taking things slowly, you were both rather inexperienced, though you had been in relationships before none of them were that serious, barely more than a virgin yourself. You also didn’t want Yoosung to feel pressured, he was entirely inexperienced and you  _ never  _ wanted to make him do something he was uncomfortable with; no matter how much you longed for it. 

Suddenly Yoosung let out a ragged sigh, leaning his forehead against yours. “I wanna kiss you  _ so  _ bad right now~” 

You can’t stop a giggle from bubbling up, “then do it. You’re my  _ boyfriend  _ Yoosung, you don’t need to ask permission every time.”

A wave of realization moulds his features, like he truly just remembered this, then this shock is replaced with a look you’ve never seen before. 

“Can I kiss  _ other  _ parts of you too?” 

You’re numb, that glint in Yoosung’s eyes, so foreign and  _ mature  _ you begin to rub your thighs together unconsciously. Did he know what he was saying? Knowing Yoosung he could easily mean simple places like your collarbone or neck . . . but what  _ if  _ that’s not what he meant? 

Blinking back your impossibly dirty thoughts you settle with that Yoosung probably meant the first option, neck kisses and the sort. “Of course Yoosung, like I said you’re my boyfriend and you-” 

You’re unable to continue because his fingers are dancing along the hem of your pyjama bottoms, rubbing against the flesh of your lower stomach. Shooting him a glance you notice he’s entirely focuses, perspiration slickening his forehead and jaw set. Did he mean to-  _ eat you out _ ?! Your heart nearly stopped at the thought, naughty images of Yoosung between your legs, mumbling sweet praise against your core. 

Inhaling sharply you squeeze your eyes shut, you needed to  _ stop _ ! Yoosung was innocent and your twisted desires shouldn’t be forced on him. 

Yoosung’s fingers paused in their curious perusal, “Did I hurt you? I-I can stop if you like I just wanted to . . .” his flush deepened so immensely not an inch of his face was not tainted scarlet. 

You can’t afford to fantasize anymore, you need to know what Yoosung wants so you know where to draw the line. Fingers finding his mouth you trace on over his lower lip, he kisses it unexpectedly which almost causes you to lose your train of thought. 

“Y-Yoosung, what is it you  _ want  _ to do?” You whisper, entranced as he takes your extended hand and kisses each digit. 

His eyes flicker open, half lidded and dark, he’s never looked at you this way before. Slowly he leans in and captures your lips with a swift, gentle confidence. Usually your kisses are pretty chaste, fleeting smooches followed by cuddles but not this one. He’s determined to make you melt it would seem, his mouth slanting against yours, teeth nibbling your bottom lip and his hot pants fanning across you face. Unfortunately even though the kiss exceptional he still hadn’t given you an answer and the stickiness between your thighs wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

“Yoosung,” you hum, his mouth trailing along your jaw, “what do you  _ want _ ?” 

Your tone, more forceful this time causes him to pause, a hum signifying he’s thinking vibrates against your neck. 

“I want everything,” he says simply, “all of it.” 

You inhale sharply, did he even know what he was saying? “Everything?” You repeat, forcing the stammer from your words. 

Cheekily he grins at you, nodding. “Yeah, I want this,” he points to you lips. “This,” his hand falls to your breast. “This,” the other one finds your bottom, “but most of all I want  _ this,”  _ his knee rubs against your crotch, causing a whimper to rise in your throat. 

Blinking rapidly you quickly realize that this  _ isn’t  _ a dream and your stomach coils into numerous knots. He’s still staring down at you, lips still quirked into a soft smirk, his knee rubbing gentle circles against your heat. 

“Yoosung are you-”

“ _ Yes _ . I want to taste you, will you let me?” 

His eyes burn with such honest lust, he’s still blushing yet he is so earnest in his yearning. It’s so alien to you, all guys you’ve been with have never lusted for you so forwardly, you fight back tears that sting your eyes. You simply  _ adore  _ him. 

Nodding your consent, Yoosung’s eyes immediately light up in eagerness; he truly is like a puppy sometimes. Both of his hands find the waistband of your shorts and tug them down slowly, you lift your hips off the couch to assist him. Once you’re wearing only panties Yoosung lets out a low whistle, almost as it was an accident. 

Instantly you’re embarrassed, this is his first time seeing you like this and the thought sends quakes of joy down your spine. 

Experimentally he traces one finger down your covered slit, going agonizingly slow. Horrified that you’re already so wet you hope he doesn’t really know what that means, though you tend to doubt it. 

He leans in, hot air fanning against you causing your legs to twitch. Softly his tongue presses against your dampening panties, gliding up and down until he brushes your clit. 

Unable to bite back the moan you toss your arm over your eyes, the sight of him between your legs was  _ not  _ helping your composure. 

“Did that feel good? I wanna pleasure you s-so let me know if I’m doing it right.” Yoosung says quietly, his mouth still hovering over you. 

“Take off my panties,” you plead, shamed by how wanton your voice sounds. 

Yoosung does as he’s told, sliding them down your thighs and tucking them away somewhere. Once you’re bare you feel your need peak rapidly, rubbing your legs together as Yoosung’s hands rest on your inner thighs. 

Smoothly he spreads your legs wider, one resting on the back of the sofa as he hovers between your legs. Even just his breath on you is enough to make you want to scream, pussy twitching with need. 

“Tell me what to do, I want to make you feel good.” 

Nodding, your tongue ash in your mouth, you lace your fingers through Yoosung’s wild waves and tug him into you. He follows your lead, mouth opening to give you a tentative suck, twisting within you. 

A string of moans fall from your mouth, “g-good, just like that make sure you add some pressure here,” you tap on your clit with your free hand, “it feels so  _ good  _ right there.” 

“O-okay,” he mumbled against your folds which causes you to writhe. 

He then begins to lavish at you, rather slow and unsure at first. Tongue gliding along your slit gently, not  _ quite  _ reaching the places you needed reached. 

“Harder~” you plead, nails scraping against his scalp. 

Encouraged by your direction Yoosung plunges in deeper this time, delightful tongue lapping at your soaking cunt. It’s unbelievable, your eyes squeezed tightly, only seeing white. He’s incredibly attentive, never missing a beat as he laps at every sweet spot within you. Yoosung was an astonishingly fast learner, even inserting two fingers on his own volition. 

You were no longer able to quiet yourself to muffled mewls, screams of pleasure ripping from your throat as your thighs crush against his head. Clutching to the couch cushion as he drinks from you, humming against you as his fingers cause loud squelching noises to echo throughout the room. You’re too far gone to care about how humiliating that is, his name grunted out between short gasps of breath. 

“Oh,  _ fuckfuck _ , Yoosung I’m so close~!” 

Unexpectedly he stops, withdrawing both his sinful tongue and fingers from within you; sitting back on his knees. 

Annoyed you open your eyes to look at him, his lower face gleaming in the dim light, soaked from your juices. For a second you think you’ve gone too far, forced him to do something he was uncomfortable with, it was his first time after all. 

Concerned you sit up, hands falling to you lap. “Yoosung, I’m sorry if I made you do something you-” 

“What are you talking about? I just wanna try something else.” He says with a cock of the head, tongue running over his lips, chasing your taste.

“Something else? What is it?” 

For a second he fidgets, as if he’s nervous to admit something. “I-I want . . .  _ urgh _ . I want you to sit on my face!” 

You’re unable to respond, you weren’t expecting that in the least; he wanted you to ride him? 

Before you can question, he’s frantically explaining. “I-I saw it in a video some time ago and immediately I knew I wanted to try it with you. Especially now that I’ve tasted you, I want to do it  _ so  _ bad now!” 

You’re shocked to say the least, you’ve never sat on someone’s face like that before, this was new territory for you too. Yet you were also inherently curious, your neglected pussy throbbing with want. 

“Alright, let’s do it then.” 

“R-really?! I was so afraid you wouldn’t want to!” Yoosung exclaims happily, “I’ll just lay down like this and then you sit on me.” 

Maneuvering his body he lays on his back, shuffling himself around so his legs are under you. 

Once he’s lying flat he tugs at your hand, “it’s your turn.” 

Carefully you perch on your knees, trying to shake the tremors from them. Gently you lower yourself, skin feverish. You hover above his mouth for a few seconds, gazing down at his eager face. 

“Don’t be nervous, I  _ want  _ this.” He ensures you, hands coming up to your hips and tugging you down to meet his mouth. 

Immediately his tongue is at your core, picking up where it left off. Hissing in pleasure you barely even notice that his fingers are pressing against your hips with enough force to bruise. This time you struggle to keep your eyes open, only so you can watch his face. Warm cheeks, and mused hair his own eyes have fallen closed as he consumes you. It’s so intimate, to be able to watch him as he drinks your cunt, it makes everything unbearably heated. Distractedly you begin to drag your fingers down Yoosung’s face, through his hair and down his throat- _ it feels so good _ . You can feel the coils within your stomach tighten and clench graciously as you grind your hips against Yoosung’s scorching tongue. 

Every inch of you is like a livewire, shaking uncontrollably as he laps at you, murmuring words you can’t hear into your dripping core. No longer are you able to keep your eyes open, bucking your hips against his mouth, desperate for release. Luckily Yoosung is not going to deny you climax, his tongue increasing in fluidity as it drifts to solely focus on your clit. 

Shrieking now you’re blind with desire, curses strung along with your lovers name shattering the otherwise silent room. 

“Ah~Ah~ _ Ah~”  _ You pant, distantly aware that your juices are spilling down your thigh. “Yoosung please . . .  _ shit  _ I can’t I wanna~” you’re not even making sense anymore. 

He smiles against you, pausing for half a second before sucking your clit so hard that you lose feeling in your knees. They give out, forcing all your weight against Yoosung directly, not that he seems to mind, he licks you into a frenzied orgasm. 

You cum, so rocked by the climax your knees snap around his head, toppling forward. He never falters, lapping at you post-climax sending tremors across your flesh, your nose buried against the couch’s armrest. You feel as if your soul has departed from your body, limply hanging onto the side of the sofa, as your high melts your brain, dizziness swelling. You remain like this, trying to refocus on reality, as Yoosung traces your pussy with his tongue. 

Finally you’re able to control yourself, pulling back so his mouth leaves you, falling back against the other side of the couch. As you’re pushing your hair from your Yoosung crawls back to you, leaning over you. 

“So . . . how was I?” He asks anxiously. 

“ _ So  _ good. I don’t think I’ve ever cummed that hard before.” You admit, pushing his bangs off his forehead. 

“R-Really?” He asks, unmistakably excited by this information. “I kinda wanna do it again,” he averts his gaze from you, coloring. “I liked the way you called my name.” 

“Right now?” You ask, your pussy twitching tiredly at the thought. 

He laughs nervously, “would that be so bad? You tasted so good, I think I’m addicted now. I want more and more and~” Yoosung trails off with a shaky laugh.  

Your eyes widen, not expecting that. “We can do it again . . . but first I wanna taste  _ you _ .” 

“ _ O-oh _ ? Well we can try that too.” 

“ _ Good _ ,” you purr, lunging at him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exciting turn of events, its time to show Yoosung your own skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am such sin. sin bin. p indulgent but hopefully good

Unceremoniously you husk off his pants, wasting no time as you shimmy them off his hips, down his legs, and yanking them from his ankles. His boxers, patterned in multi coloured polka dots, offer you a healthy sized bulge, yearning against the fabric. 

Yoosung squirms, you look up at him, his face is coated in red, sweat trickling down his neck. Amused you experimentally grope at the lump in his shorts, eyes flickering up to catch his reaction. He mewls, literally  _ mewls _ , his knees already shaking. This pleases you immensely, for the most part he seemed quite confident when he was eating you out, but  _ now _ . Again the naughty part of your mind whispers,  _ how far can I take this? How much can I make him beg?  _

“Yoosung~” you purr, delicately mouthing him through the fabric. “How much do you want to be teased?” 

The quivering ceases for three seconds, curiously you look up at him, wondering what he’s thinking. Much to your surprise his eyes have gone dark and you’re worried you’ve overstepped your boundaries. 

“I-ignore that, I’ll just-” 

His hands find your hair, nails scraping your scalp. “No, I want it.” Taking your chin he tilts your face so he can look at you fully; “anything you want I want it too.” 

A shiver, he shouldn’t say those things. When his lilac eyes are on you, burning with sincerity, his throbbing cock so close to you- your resolve slips. Absentmindedly, you trace two fingers up his leg, twisting in his leg hair before tapping twice on his inner thigh. Even this small action causes him to flinch, his knees once again becoming buttery before you. 

“Anything?” You ask, confirming this creeping idea which is blooming within your mind. 

“ _ Anything _ . If it’s with you I want it.” 

_ Oh god,  _ he shouldn’t have said that. Giving him one final squeeze you stand, leaving Yoosung looking rather confused. 

“Wait a second, I’m just going to grab a couple things~” you sing with a saucy wink, “be a good boy and wait here.” 

Dumbfounded, Yoosung plops onto the couch, looking incredibly cute in nothing but his sweater and boxers. You head into your shared bedroom, rummaging through the closet, peeking back into the living room, ensuring he’s not watching. From amongst your things you retrieve two scarves, surely these would do the trick. Hiding them behind your back you head back into the living room, Yoosung looking at you expectantly. 

“What did you get?” He asks, crocking a brow. 

“It’s a  _ surprise _ , now close your eyes.” You instruct him, smiling softy. 

Yoosung looks unsure for half a second before he closes his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his own lips. Waving a hand in front of his eyes you ensure he’s not peeping then, grabbing one scarf you come up behind him and knot it around his eyes. Securing it tightly but not snugly enough to hurt of course, you then peck his lips quickly. 

“A blindfold?” He asks, pouting slightly that the kiss was so brief. 

“That’s not all~ give me your hands please.” 

He does and you loop the other scarf around his hands, knotting them, no way of untying them whilst blindfolded, then you take his joined hands and tug him off the couch, towards his computer chair. 

Yoosung trails after you unsteadily, bumping into your back in his blinded state. As this happens you feel his cock against your lower back, still incredibly hard-  _ a good sign _ . Carefully you seat him in the chair, guiding his arms behind his head so you can slip his sweater off. Once he’s almost completely bare, nothing but stained boxers, you’re ready. Stroking a hand down his chest you give his right nipple a solid tweak, a breathy grunt falling from his lips. 

“Do you still want this, Yoosung?” You ask, scratching the underside of his chin, “please tell me now if I should stop.” 

Shaking his head quickly Yoosung tries to nip at your fingertips, finding one by chance and giving it a faint suck. “N-no, I’m ready.” 

Excitement thrums within your chest, nestling yourself on Yoosung’s lap and kissing him deeply. You bump your still exposed pussy against his clothed cock, a surge of bliss dancing within you. Yoosung is groaning heavily now, into your mouth, between kisses and against your throat, whimpers heard freely. His bound hands fall from behind his head and clumsily fondle for your chest, needing stimulation. 

Extracting from the kiss you nip the inside of his palm, “naughty Yoosung, you’re not allowed to move your hands unless I say so.” 

A furious blush, Yoosung’s bangs are damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead. “O-oh alright.” Obediently he retracts them, useless hands hanging limply behind his head. 

“Good boy, I’m gonna pleasure you, don’t worry about me.” Your face trails down his chest, biting hard at his collarbone causing a frantic string of curses to emerge from Yoosung. 

Another collection of bites, followed by your soft tongue, has Yoosung quivering in the chair, hips bucking against your bottom, needing to feed his desire for friction. 

“ _ Ah~  _ I wanna touch you so bad.” He whines, his head rolling back and forth as you concentrate on his nipples, switching between the two. 

Smiling devilishly, even though he can’t see it, you lick his nipple then clamp your teeth around the bud and gnaw on it. Another beautiful chorus of your name, heady and through broken pants, the sound makes you wet. 

“Remember what I said, if you touch me I’ll stop~” you threaten sweetly, teeth grazing his adam's apple as you worship the pulse at his throat. 

“ _ Fuckfuck,  _ okay, no touching-got it.” Yoosung gasped, words becoming gargled as you were once again on his mouth. 

For ten long minutes this continued, your tongue so tireless in it’s attack of his chest, neck and mouth, Yoosung was powerless under your ravenous fingers. Something about him, this sensation, you’d never wanted someone so bad, craved for someone so primally. As you watched him writhe as you bit his hip bones all that was on your mind was-  _ make him feel good _ . 

Crying out Yoosung pulled against his bound hands, tongue flapping from his mouth, a string of saliva cascading down his chin. 

“Do you want my mouth on you, Yoosung? Tell me your cock longs for me,  _ craves  _ me, and I’ll show some mercy.” You exhale against his belly button, lapping at his hip bones. 

Convulsing, skin scalding beneath your touch, Yoosung worries his lower lip between his teeth, squirming. 

“ _ Shit,  _ I want it- I want you to suck my cock-to take me . . .”

Your fingers clutch his groin, surprised at how damp his boxers were, soaked with precum. “Good boy, ask and you’ll receive.”

Pulling back you start at his right ankle, tongue dancing around the round bone, creeping up his shin, drenching his knee, then trailing up his thigh; your hand did the same on his opposite leg. Nestled between his thighs you hooked your fingers around the top of his boxers, slowly lowering them down, off and away. As you had guessed previously he was extremely hard, droplets of precum leaking from his tip, down the shaft. For a couple moments you examined him, his girth, how his dick had a nice curve to it; perfect for hitting against your clit . . . . . that was a thought for another time. 

“A-are you staring at it?” He questioned nervously, lip still between his teeth, “is it weird?” 

You shake your head ‘no’ before remembering he can’t see you, “no, it’s nice. Perfect size.” Wrapping your fingers around the shaft and giving it a quick tug.

Immediately Yoosung is desperate, his abdomen slick with sweat, muscles tightening as you lean over, breath fanning across his dripping head. 

“You look so close already, Yoosung-” You whisper, tracing a vein along the underside of his dick with your forefinger

“ _ Nhhh _ ! Ah~na~” Yoosung is floundering, slick ass causing loud squeaking noise against the leather. 

Opening wide, you take him in, you shouldn’t tease him in such a way, it’s his first time after all. Though that doesn’t stop you from starting incredibly slow, bobbing up and down, each time letting his dick slide out with a satisfying ‘ _ pop _ ’. You can tell by the way his arms are shaking that he wants to touch you, force you down his shaft, hit the back of your throat. Deciding to increase his struggle, free hands stroke his balls, coaxing broken moans from his bloodied lips. Drinking in his reactions you flick his slit,  _ so salty- _ but it wasn’t enough. Desiring his seed you increase in speed, teasing him again and again; slurping him all in- this wonderful sensation. 

Yoosung is shaking so profoundly, hips bouncing in impatience, trying to fuck himself against your mouth- his toes curling and unfurling. He’s close now, cock so hard inside your mouth it pokes against your cheek. Vainly you try to remain in control, easing back on your sucking to control his orgasm. 

“P-please~ I  _ need _ to cum, wanna cum- _ shit- _ your mouth, so good!” Yoosung hisses, snapping his hips again, searching for your mouth. 

Who are you to deny him? Giving into his desires you take him all in, gagging as he stretches your raw mouth, hungrily you suck him wanting to savour him. As you expected, with full attention on his cock he comes undone swiftly. 

You know he’s about to cum because his thighs lock, brushing your ears and his mouth falls open, unable to even talk any longer. Humming against his shaft you suck him solidly, once twice then- a twitch of his hips and his seed coats your mouth, tongue drenched in salty cum. 

Swallowing thickly you realize you didn’t catch it all, ropey strands of cum splattered across your chest, dripping down your neck. Yoosung is completely loosed, lifeless as a doll, limbs motionless, the only movement is the heaving of his chest. 

Happily you clean up your mess, licking up flecks of cum, wiping away the sweat clinging to his treasure trail, dipping inside his belly button. After this is done, and Yoosung is still panting, cock quivering in tired thrill, you remove his bindings. You’re startled that when once you remove the scarf to find that he’s staring right up at you, eyes heavy lidded. 

“ _ Hun _ ,” he murmurs, suckling at his split bottom lip, “that was incredible, please kiss me” 

Giggling you once again sit on his lap, not so discreetly rubbing yourself against his dick. Ducking in for a kiss you’re shocked by the intensity of it- his tongue prodding against yours immediately. Smiling against his lips you lace your arms around his neck, tugging at the damp hair on his neck. Yoosung praises you through frantic kisses, such words like-”you’re an angel” or “how did I get so lucky?” They cause you to blush, you should be saying these things to him. Eventually you part, foreheads pressed together, sharing the same steamy breaths. 

“Should I carry you to bed?” He asks, lashes fluttering against your cheek. 

“Please, my handsome prince~” you whisper dramatically. 

A nervous laugh, “I’ve always wanted to be called that, don’t tell anyone, kay?” Yoosung asks as he scoops you up, with more ease that you expected. 

“As you wish, my prince.” 

“Haha, seriously, you’re the cutest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES, how was it, plz give me validation im lonely  
> love ya'll   
> kisses


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so finally finished the final piece to this 3 part series  
> super smutty and graphic so if that bothers you i suggest not reading  
> chat with me @analsensei on tumblr <3

Beneath a curtain of rain, each drop resonating off the thin barrier of fabric between you and the outside world, there was nothing but silence. It was the middle of summer, July just giving way to August and neither of you had expected this to happen, in fact the entire class was left rather speechless by the tumultuous weather pattern. It began as you were setting up camp earlier on, heavy droplets beginning their descent from the sky. Unperturbed, you all continued on convinced it was nothing more than a brief shower; that was not the case. As the rain continued to fall you couldn't help but feel disappointed on Yoosung’s behalf. For months now his classmates and him had been planning this camping trip, a final get together before they all went their separate ways to finish their degrees and programs. Yoosung hadn’t voiced it yet but you could tell, his smile seemed forced and disappointment lingered within his eyes. You wanted to do nothing more than smite the weather gods and kiss the sadness from him. 

Beside you the boy in question shifted in his sleeping bag, it was only eight o'clock but it felt much later for the sky was dark with clouds. Everyone had decided it best to return to their respective tents for the evening instead of attempting to start a campfire, there wasn’t much point to one in this downfall. Your eyes fell to Yoosung, whose legs were wrapped around your waist, dozing off as he propped himself up with his chin. Tousled blonde hair, curly from the rain, missing his signature bobby pins, fell down over his eye, a ghost of fuzzy stubble along his jaw. Smiling you traced circles into his kneecap, happy that despite the foul weather you had an excuse to be with him. 

The corner of Yoosung’s mouth quirked upwards, eyes still closed as he enjoyed your touch. An almost purr of happiness rolled from within his chest when your fingers rubbed a particularly sore spot. Enjoying his small reactions, with a free hand you unscrewed the cap of your thermos, bringing the sweet smelling tincture to your lips. 

“Is that hot chocolate?” Yoosung asked sleepily, his eyes opening and looking over to you, dragging a hand across his face. 

Nodding you take a deep gulp, as it was the perfect temperature. “Yeah, would you like some?” 

Sitting up Yoosung snuggled closer to you, pulling you against his chest and resting his chin on your shoulder. “Yes please~” 

Blushing slightly at the unexpected contact you bring it to his lips. Nuzzling against your cheek, his hair tingling your nose. his lips find the rim, taking another deep gulp. Fascinated you watch as his adam's apple bobs as he swallows. Squeezing your eyes shut you refuse to look at him any longer lest lust sneak back into your mind. When it came to Yoosung you had no control. As the months had breezed by Yoosung had become more comfortable and open about his desires and the two of you had tried many  _ new  _ things; things you never wanted to try with anyone but Yoosung. Though he was still bashful the occasions he took control, was domineering with you- usually after a couple drinks- were some of the best moments of your life. It didn’t seem to matter what the two of you tried every second of it you enjoyed, and only to yourself you admitted it was all because of him. Through everything his number one concern was you, your comfort, your enjoyment and your pleasure- you’d never tell him it but just the thought of him being yours could get you off sometimes. 

Suddenly you felt a chilled finger against your cheek and your pensive thoughts were shattered. In the moments you had been thinking Yoosung had drawn you increasingly close, his nose now brushing against your temple, sleepy violet irises eyeing you curiously. 

Jumping in surprise, jostling his light grip on your body, you spluttered, “Y-Y-Yoosung! You’re so close!” 

A soft breathy chuckle, his legs which were supporting your bottom circling around you tighter. “Sorry, I can’t help it . . . what were you thinking about?” 

Chewing your bottom lip you lock eyes with him, if only he knew the extent of your dirty thoughts. The poor boy would probably blush so red you’d fear he’d come down with a deathly fever. Ridding your brain of all the  _ fun  _ ideas that filled your mind, you brushed his hair off his forehead and planted a soft kiss against his hairline. 

“I’m sorry,” you murmur against his brow, enjoying hearing the subtle hitch of his breath. 

“Sorry for what?” He whispers back, each word vibrating against your neck. 

Another stream of chaste kisses, from brow to chin, savouring the soft tang of salt on his skin, humming the entire way. Through your lashes you look at him, arms twined behind his head, lips hovering inches apart. 

“I’m sorry that despite this miserable situation all I can think about is  _ fucking _ -” 

Yoosung’s face burns as he then quickly smothers your dirty words with his mouth, trembling fingers roaming along your jawbone gingerly. You use this kiss to show him your intent, forceful tongue prying open his lips and seeking entrance. He gasps against your mouth, hazy eyes peering at you from beneath thick lashes. Casting him a sly smile you sensually pull his lower lip between your teeth, worrying the flesh. 

“ _ Ah, ah _ -” he pants brokenly, fists curling against your hips. “D-d-don’t, someone will hear us, I can feel-” 

You know what he’s going to say and as if to prove his unspoken point you ghost over his sweatpants, feeling his pulsating cock leap to meet your hand. 

Suckling his lower lip, you pull back just far enough to speak, “you’re already so  _ hard _ , Yoosung. I thought by now you’d be used to this.” You tease, brushing his clothed dick briefly, eliciting a bark of arousal, before retracting. 

Yoosung tries his damndest to look annoyed, though the illusion is somewhat inefficient due to the fact that obvious lust and desire flash in his eyes. You love him when he’s like this, still trying to suppress his natural urges, just about to be pushed over the edge, forced to accept his overwhelming passion. The sadistic side of you likes to see how far you can take him before he snaps- it’s those moments when the tables are flipped and immediately you’re at his mercy. 

Wrapping your hands in his sweater you yank him to your lips, ravaging his lips in a flurry of teeth and tongue. Gracefully you pin him beneath you, slinking your body up his as you claim him. Slanting your mouth over his you relish in every groan and swallow every puff of air, the world around becomes a blur. Suddenly your tongues meet and you decide to take it in your mouth, sucking the wet muscle deliberately. 

Beneath you Yoosung’s hips jerk, “ _ shit! _ ” He curses, dislodging his lips from yours and flopping backwards bonelessly. 

Atop him, not so direcreety rubbing your covered sex into his girth, you rake your hands down his tummy, fingernails catching along the thick fabric. From this vantage point you can fully appreciate how wrecked he is, mouth open, breathing shallow, hair mussed and lips red. This is another favourite moment of yours, how he seems to drink in every aspect of you; no one has ever looked at you that way until him. It stirs something within you, something primal and very naughty. 

Lowering yourself you tilt his head backwards and your lips press against the underside of his ear. “Do you want this, Yoosung? I know I do but if you think your classmates will mind we don’t have-”

Instantly his hands are in your hair, tugging you to his mouth again and silencing the rest of your words. You heart throbs, you love when he’s like this, when his hunger matches yours and his usual sense of decency and shame is all but forgotten. Again you’re lost in the kiss, his mouth doing the majority of the work this time, skimming your bottom teeth, upper mouth then-! Repeating the same motion you had before and sucking on your tongue; you hadn’t expected it to feel so good and a sweet pang strikes your core. 

“No, I want this. . .  want  _ you _ .” Yoosung responds gruffly, his face warmed in spite of his confident words. 

Tenderly you stroke his cheeks, forefinger following the curve of his eye, the planes of his brow and then the bridge of his nose before landing on his swollen lips. Smiling you retract your hand and pull your shirt over your head and toss it aside, watching as his pupils dilate. 

“I’m glad you feel the same, you’ll just have to do your best not to be too loud.” You say with a saucy wink, fingers combing his hair off his forehead. 

Yoosung’s eyes widen and blood rushes to his ears, “y-you’re such a tease!” 

Giggling you pinch the flesh atop his collarbone between your teeth, leaving a coin sized lovemark behind. “Let’s make it a competition then . . . whoever is the loudest has to make the other breakfast tomorrow.” 

Yoosung, who’s cock was already swollen brushed your bottom emphasizing his need, grunted in agreement. A steely look of determination shone in his eyes and he set his jaw, he wanted to win. In all honestly you didn’t care too much either way, you just wanted to hear Yoosung’s lewd calls groaning your name as he pounded your pussy- that was another thought however. Thoroughly excited now you pushed the hem of his sweater up his stomach, revealing his dark treasure trail. 

“I think it’s about time we shed a few layers, don’t you think.” You purr, noticing that as time had progressed the interior of the tent had become quite steamy. 

Nodding eagerly, Yoosung’s hands reached for his pants but you caught his hands, glancing at him mischievously. “Let me do it.” You insisted, undoing the drawstring and slowly pulling them over his hipbones. 

As you were doing this you brushed against his cock and the slight touch brought a guilty moan to his lips, eyes closing. Glancing up at him you saw the perspiration clinging to his neck, brow drawn and teeth munching his cheek to stifle his moans and your core pulsated duly, reminding you of your own needs. Curious of what other kind of reactions you could receive you palm him through his boxers, noticing the precum stain growing larger. 

Yoosung’s hips snap upwards, forcing his cock against your hand fully followed by a muffled groan, replaced with a hiss instead. He was struggling to keep quiet and watching him fight his urges slickened your own panties, knowing they were likely already incredibly damp. Shimmeying his sweats over his ass and down his thighs then off completely you were left with only his fully tented boxers. 

Straddling his quivering thighs you brought your mouth to him, suckling him through the fabric. His hands fly to your hair, knotting and kneading as he attempts to anchor himself, chewing on his cheek furiously. You can tell how much he wants to moan, to praise your name and tell you how he wants it but he refuses- you’re fascinated on how far you can take this. Over and over you go, completely soaking his boxers with your mouth. You can taste his seed through the fabric, where the precum had been, it’s so tempting you want him fully sheathed in you-mouth or sex. For now you push those thoughts aside as you crave the crumbling of his resolve, a single hand slides under the cuff of his boxers and teasingly fondles his balls. 

This time he can’t hold it in and a loud, drawn out groan echoes from within him. Wanting to capture his reaction you look up, his head is thrown back, back arching off the sleeping bag beneath him, mouth in a large O shape. Smirking, you give him another suck through the fabric, you don’t even have him in your mouth yet and he looks about ready to cum. 

“Looks like I’m going to win~” you chide happily, hooking your fingers around the waistband and finally fully reveal his cock. 

Chest rising and falling he looks down at you, eyes cloudy with still burning passion. “Just you wait.” He growls, voice no more than a raw rasp. 

“Is that a threat?” You hum, pressing a kiss to his mushroomed, velvet head. 

Another jerk, you force his hips down to the ground with your elbows, wanting no distraction. 

Licking his lower lip you’re entranced by the action, his hand reaches out and gropes you through your bra. “I’m gonna  _ fuck  _ you so good that you’re not gonna be able to walk straight tomorrow.” 

Shocked your explorative hands pause in their perusal. Dirty talk from Yoosung was such a rarity that those sinful words struck you, insides clenching. He must really be frustrated by this challenge to say such things and you’re glad for it- Yoosung talking dirty made you incredibly wet truthfully. 

Recovering your composure you flick at his slit, feeling his hips trying to jump but you force them down. “Someone’s rather confident.” You breath, eyeing his oozing cock hungrily. 

A strangled huff as you sample some more of him with your finger. His taste is so alluring to you, mostly salty but always a hidden sweetness that surprises you, every droplet you long for. Starting slow you trace the vein on the underside of his shaft, first with your finger then your tongue, still preventing his hips from bucking. Yoosung’s new tactic includes using his hand to cover his moans, biting into the meat of his palm to prevent the shameless sounds. By the time you take him in your mouth he’s writhing, toes curling and unfurling, eyes not sure if they want to remain open or closed. At first you just suckle the head, tongue swirling back and forth around his slit, drinking in his expressions as his eyes loll and mouth widens in silent pleasure. You keep one hand circling his balls whilst the other tugs in the curls of his pubic hair, knowing that the sensation of both is maddening. On one particular lazy roll his neck snaps upwards, eyes flying open, a string of mumbled curses erupting from within. You know this slow pace is murdering him, you’re often gracious with your mouth, swallowing his seed within a couple minutes, not this time. You long for every sound, every jerk, every pant, whisper, moan- you’re incredibly greedy when it comes to Yoosung. 

“ _ Fuckfuck _ , you’re mouth- so _ good _ \- please, please, please~!” Yoosung begs, half delirious with need, abdomen muscles locking and flexing as he aches to cum. 

Mouth still on him you ask, “please, what?” 

A wheeze, his thighs bouncing off the ground as he yearns to fuck himself against your hot mouth. “Please just. . . “ He pants, eyes unfocused as he stares down at you, sucking on his own fingers. 

That sight, him so utterly close and desperate turns your insides to magma. You want to be fucked silly right now, have him in you and have your slick body against him. Gulping away the spit in your mouth you egg him on further, suppressing your own desires. 

“Please just  _ what,  _ hun? I won’t know unless you tell me.” 

Groaning loudly in defeat, he removes his hand from his mouth and forces your open mouth down his shaft, exhaling as his head hits the back of your throat. “Please  _ suck  _ me off before I die of need.” 

Thrilled by his submission you eagerly take him in fully, “as you wish.” 

This time there is no holding back, fingers curling in his pubes you begin bobbing. You’re quite practiced at this now, you love giving Yoosung head he’s so receptive and praises your every initiative. He screams when you're rough with him and wails passionately when you’re tender, all of these results make you ridiculously overjoyed. Hallowing your cheeks you choke on his length, flattening your tongue to make way for him. This part is wonderful, when he’s down your throat so far your nose is tickled by his wiry hair, only to retract and do it all over again. He’s already so weak that he only last four times at this pace then you know he’s about to cum; his body stills, abs locking and breath faltering. It’s always the same, he becomes almost comatose when he ejaculates and you eagerly wait for the tang of his seed. All your hard work pays off as three healthy strings of cum fill your awaiting mouth, drenching your tongue. You attempt to take it all but some escapes, running down your chin and onto your chest. Yoosung is gone, all muscles becoming goo as his body laxens under you; his cock still twitching as final drops ooze down his head. You give him several long moments to recover but your own need is very prominent now and your core begs to be filled. 

Scooping up the seed that was dripping down your chest you take it and run it over his open lips, like a sort of balm. Tiredly his eyelids twitch open, gazing up at you. 

“Taste yourself,” you rumble, voice deeper than usual with desire, “you’re so sweet.” 

Yoosung’s face heats, embarrassed at the thought of tasting himself yet the white seed is chased with a small pink tongue. You watch fascinated as he samples himself, brows knitting in thought. 

Once he’s finished he looks up at you bashfully, “you still taste better I think.” 

Those words cause your sex to throb, reminding you of what you truly needed. Unhooking your bra and sliding out of your leggings and panties you crawl back to Yoosung now entirely nude, pressing your breasts against his sweatered chest. 

“As I’m currently winning the competition I think it’s about time you try to even the odds.” You say huskily, pressing your sex against his bare thigh. 

Beneath you something stirs within Yoosungs, his hands finding your hips then trail up to your breasts. Squeezing them tightly he shifts his weight which causes you to lose balance, using this opportunity Yoosung now tackles you to the tent floor. Blinking dumbly, you watch as he peels off his sweater, now all clothing barriers are gone and both of you are left nude. 

Over and over his hands roll, causing your previous calm to evaporate. You love having your boobs touched and Yoosung loves touching them, licking them, _fucking_ them- all of it. Aware of the power shift you’re happy to acknowledge that in the past months Yoosung has become very adept at pleasuring a girl with simple touches. Such as the way he grabs handfuls of your ass as his mouth clamps at your pebbled nipples, or the subtle shift of his cock against your lower tummy. He’s very discreet about it all, never gloating as he fingers your wetness, or how _hot_ it is how whenever he touches you then proceeds taste you. Yoosung is everywhere you need him to be then nowhere you need him, impatient tongue flickering across every bit of available flesh until your quaking beneath him. Just as he had before you attempt to cover your moans with your hands, biting against your wrist. You’re not expecting him to pin your them above your head, amethyst eyes glinting devilishly. 

“T-that’s cheating!” You protest, grinding your hips against him which causes him to wince as you brush his hardening cock. 

“But I want to hear your moans, you don’t know how hard they make me.” He thrums, tongue trailing the bumps of your areola. 

Shivering, you watch enthralled as he worships each cherried nipple. “But then I’ll lose,” you argue quietly, too taken by his actions to object fully. 

Eyes still on you he takes the nipple and teeths it, causing you to whimper. “How about this . . .  if you moan for me I’ll make breakfast, alright?” 

Breath catching you nod, he looks so resolute, the way his thumb is circling your opposite breasts, the way his eyes keep drifting down to your sex. You know that even if you had opposed the idea he was intent on making you bend to his will. Smiling he drags his nose between the valley of your breasts and two fingers find your sex. As soon as one skims your clit you’re already whimpering, in and out he pulses into you. You’re so slick he has no traction and he glides through your folds easily. Bringing the two fingers to you he swipes one along your lower lip, as you had done earlier. Then he leans in and kisses you, the heady taste of yourself on both your tongues. 

Withdrawing your mouth, breasts rising and falling as your lungs hammer you speak, “Yoosung, I need you to fuck me now.” 

He blinks once before smiling lazily, kissing your forehead. Positioning himself at your entrance he guides himself in, fully embedding himself within your heat. Craving a more intimate leverage you hook your legs over his shoulders and draw your body parallel with his, curving your hips. 

Gritting his teeth, his damp forehead pressed against yours Yoosung begins to move, overcome by how tight you are. As he begins to find his rhythm you begin to rock on his cock, needing to fulfill the previous scalding burn. Yoosung’s hands cup your backside as he glides out only to slam back into your cunt. You moan against his neck, teeth nipping and nibbling, determined to speckle him in lovebites for his friends to admire in the morning. Slowly he pounds you and while it’s pleasant you’re hungry for more. Clenching around his dick you twitch your hips, Yoosung’s breath catching. Understanding your hint Yoosung’s hands clutch at your backside as his pace increases. Rabid and lacking beat each thrust is heavenly and your eyes fall closed, dragging your nails down his spine. 

“ _ God, _ you’re tight,” Yoosung pants as again he snaps within you.

Head falling against his shoulder you guide one of his hands to rub tight circles against your clit, needing the additional fiction. 

“Faster~” you demand, sucking on his earlobe as his balls brush your bottom. 

Grunting, Yoosung’s thrusts became more hurried and his fingers that circle your clit increase in speed. Revelling in this new found pace you find your control slipping as you become overcome with each thrust. Clinging to his chest numbly, focusing on clamping your walls around his cock you lose yourself in him. You know he’s close now for he’s become all teeth, this is a common occurrence when he’s near orgasm, kisses give way to possessive biting. Yoosung is often quite protective of you, jealousy comes to him easily especially when it comes to male colleagues of yours. Not that you mind, each mark he gives you are worn with pride, happy to be his. You continue this ritual, ankles twisting behind his head as he roll and flick of himself within you causes you to gasp. 

“I’m so close,” he hisses as you once again tighten around him. “Shit, I’m  _ sososo  _ close-”

You want to help him find his climax and you add your own thrusts to his frenzied pace and suck on his throat, twisting his nipple. The combination of those three have him cumming, and he loses his seed in you, yet as he cums his hands never leave your clit, still circling. It’s this, with the combination of his warm cum coating your insides that gives way to your own release. An electric jolt rockets down your spine as you find release and you’re blinded, distantly aware of yourself falling against him as you become numb. Waves of euphoria swim behind your eyes, your pussy so satisfied it twitches happily as you come down from your high. Together you lay, naked, drenched in sweat and panting as the walls of the tent shake around you. The rain outside continues and the humidity is stagnating, each of your breaths steam clouds in the dark tent. 

Snuggling into your hair, Yoosung pulls you against his side, sighing contentedly. “Do you think anyone heard us?” 

Giggling at his question you answer, “undoubtedly.” 

Grumbling you can almost feel Yoosung’s flush though you can’t see his face. “They’re gonna tease me~” 

“What’s there to tease you about you’re getting laid while they’re not.” 

Coughing nervously Yoosung buries his face in your hair, “well when you put it that way-”

Laughing you tug the sleeping bag over the two of you, eyes falling closed as the soothing rhythm of rain lulls you into sleep. Yoosung’s fingers play with your hair, as he yawns, own body demanding rest. 

“I wonder if this rain will let up anytime soon.” He muses quietly, watching as drop after drop lands on the blue canvas of the tent. 

“Hopefully, but if it doesn’t we’ll just have to spend the remainder of the trip inside and you know what that means.” You jest sleepily, Yoosung’s tender touches doing wonders for relaxation. 

Chuckling, Yoosung curls around you as he lays down, legs twining with yours and hand drifting across your stomach. “You can be so dirty sometimes.” 

“That’s why you love me,” you joke breathily, trying to not fall asleep. 

“That’s  _ one  _ of the reasons.” 

Chest warming, you smile, “ _ hmm _ ~ I’ll have to get you to write me a list sometimes. I’ll do the same for you.” 

“Okay, but be prepared to lose I have a million things I love about you.” Yoosung declares proudly, nose brushing against the nape of your neck. 

“It’s a challenge then.”

Then the two of you drifted into sleep, the sound of rain and the occasional rustle of leaves creating a splendid nighttime lullaby. The two of you wouldn’t awaken until near noon and by that time you’d be greeted with the smell of bacon and the jeering of Yoosung’s friends as they congratulated him on his previous activities. Yoosung would make eggs and hot chocolate, the others starting a small campfire. Then, side by side, you’d enjoy the afternoon sun as the sun shone brilliantly, illuminating the previously gloomy world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you all enjoy? hope so lemme know if you'd like to see more similar to this  
> kisses

**Author's Note:**

> so how did i do?? lemme know please and be well and happy friends~


End file.
